Fighting
by Breakdown6
Summary: Family Drama But what do you expect from the Carlin Family. Ashley has patience but sometimes... that's not enough
1. Chapter 1

The rays from the sun peeked through a small opening in the dark curtains draped over Ashley's windows. It was small but seemed to be aimed perfectly at Ashley's face.

"UGH, What's the point of dark curtains if the sun can still slither its way in!?"

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine!" The sarcastic voice from the other side of Ashley's bed was of a young blonde. "You know this whole, vampire cave theme you got going on is kind of creepy!" The girl giggled but was quickly quieted as Ashley latched herself to the girl's neck sucking and kissing her way up to her ear.

"I vant to suck yer blood." She whispered.

"Yep, still creepy, and now a little weird." The girl lay there watching Ashley move back to the other side of the bed and throw the covers over her face. "Um NO, I am NOT sleeping the day away again, this is SO not fair! You promised we could go shopping for clothes, I need to revamp my wardrobe!" Ashley groaned, looked at the clock and rolled over to face the girl.

"Seriously, its only 10 AM, the clothes will still be there in an hour, so let me go back to sleep and then we can go once I get some more of my beloved beauty sleep."

"Well if that is what you are trying to accomplish? I'll see you next week!" The next thing she knew she had been knocked over by two pillows, one to her face and one to her stomach. Grabbing the assailant's arms, she pulled her down and then flipped her so Ashley was on the bottom and she was straddling her.

"You really think I need that much beauty sleep?" Ashley asked, faking sadness. The girl knew she was faking, and though she wanted to play along to see how far she could take it, something about the way Ashley looked with that ray of light shining on her face made her think otherwise.

"Honestly, I think you've had too much beauty sleep. I never thought it was possible for someone to be as beautiful as you." The girls smiled, and leaned in for a quick kiss, then continued, "so, because you are already impossibly gorgeous you should get up and we should go shopping." Ashley whined and asked why. "Haven't you heard that too much of a good thing is bad for you. I fear that too much of your apparent beauty sleep will make you ugly and I don't think I can be with you if you suddenly become ugly!"

"Ah, so you're with me because of my good looks huh? Well, at least I know who the shallow one is in this relationship. Cuz I'm certainly not after you for your looks, I mean, I'm sorry babe but you could definitely benefit from some beauty sleep... WOO!" Just as they were beginning to greet the day the blonde's cell phone rang, she looked at the I.D. to see HOME flashing across it. With a heavy sigh and an apologetic look to Ashley, she answered.

"Hi mom."

"SPENCER CARLIN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? NO YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T ANSWER THAT I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE!!! YOU NEED TO GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" Spencer held the phone away from her ear enough that even Ashley could hear what was going on. Spencer took a deep breath, crawled over to where Ashley was to sit between her legs and prepared to speak.

"No. I refuse to come home if all I am going to do is get yelled at for spending the night at a friend's house. You are beyond ridiculous." Ashley looked at Spencer in shock, she knew Spencer was at the end of her rope with her mother, but she never thought she'd speak like that to her.

"Excuse me young lady, you do NOT talk to me like that. I am your mother, you should talk to me with some respect!"

"I will talk to you however I want, and don't give me all that junk about respect, you lost my respect the moment you trashed Ashley and even more when I found out about Ben. You have no respect for our family, therefore I don't have any respect for you." Spencer closed her phone and sat looking at the screen, not sure what was going to happen next, but sure that it wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So I guess I'll do like others and say "I don't own any of the characters" and all that jibber jabber. I'm just another writer trying to entertain you… I've had this story for a while but had issues posting it… I'll try to get chapters up in a timely fashion though I apologize if I don't. That should be it…. thanks

**BACK AT THE CARLIN HOME**

Paula stood staring at the phone in shock. Her little girl, the last born, her precious Spencer had not only hung up on her, but also yelled at her and said she'd lost respect for her. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay? I heard you yelling from outside." Arthur stood in front of his "wife" waiting for an explanation. She may not be his favorite person, but he still cared about her. He blamed his occupation on his need to care and question.

"That was Spencer, she's not home yet. I know she's at Ashley's, I drove past- um, I just know she is. And so-"

"Wait wait wait, back up, you DROVE past her house!? How is this going to make anything better between you and Spencer?" Arthur looked at her in disbelief.

"This girl is NOT good for her Arthur, she has no sense of family or religion."

"Yes and I suppose you are the role model for good sense of family and strict following of religion. I don't know maybe we should ask BEN about how much you think about your family and how often you broke one of the Ten Commandments. Please Paula, enlighten me on how you have any right to say ANYTHING about our daughter's best friend." Arthur wasn't in the mood to listen to her create a response, he turned around and went back out the door.

**ASHLEY'S**

Spencer and Ashley had just gotten out of the shower still not sure what their plans were for the day.

"I really don't want to go home, especially now, nothing good can come from going home." Spencer whined digging through Ashley's closet for something to wear.

"So don't go, its not that hard Spence, all you have to do is get dressed, get in my car and the rest I will take care of. "Just call your dad and tell him you're going to be out shopping all day with me." Spencer went to find her phone under the pile of blankets and clothes.

"Hey Ash, I can't find my phone can you call it?" As she said that her phone began to ring. "Whoa, weird." Once she'd found it she saw _DAD CELL _ on the ID screen. "even weirder!"

"Hey dad-yeah I'm at Ashley's and yes I've talked to mom - She did? - You did? – Well yeah I was just about to call you – Yeah we were going to go shopping or something – Okay, yeah I'll call you later – Thanks, Love you too, bye." Spencer closed her phone and dropped it on the bed dancing around in excitement.

"What just happened?" Ashley asked, noticing that Spencer needed to revamp more than just her wardrobe.

"My dad told off my mom and left, he told me to spend the day with you and to give him a call when we were done shopping. I guess he has been planning something for a while and after today decided it best to come clean. But enough of that, we have the entire day to make me look L.A. acceptable." Ashley restrained herself from saying they'd need more than a day, as much as joking with Spencer was fun, the image of Spencer trying on different outfits, her getting dressed then naked over and over again overpowered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, try this on. Wait, this too, and this. Aaaaaand these two things as well." Ashley started piling clothes into Spencer's already full arms.

"Hey, chill out, I'm not as strong as I look."

"OH shit you're right. Here you should really only carry one shirt then huh?" Ashley smirked, and jumped out of the way of Spencer's blind swatting. "Keep that up and you'll domino effect these mannequins."

Ashley led Spencer to the private dressing room she was able to arrange. Benefits of not only being Raife Davies' daugther, but also knowing that the associate had a huge crush on her.

Ashley sat on the small couch to the side of the mirrors while Spencer set out everything she'd been holding and started taking off her shirt.

Ashley was suddenly frozen, she'd seen Spencer naked plenty of times, yet every time she couldn't help but get caught in some kind of trance. Everything about Spencer was perfect. The years of cheerleading in Ohio gave Spencer a very athletic body and toned her arms and legs in just the way that it was noticeable whenever her muscles flexed. Ashley wasn't shallow but certainly appreciated a good figure when she saw it.

"Hey babe, you're starting to drool all over your favorite shirt." Spencer joked. Ashley quickly snapped back to reality, wiping at her mouth just in case.

"Wow Spencer that looks great!" Spencer had on tight jeans and a black and white striped short sleeve shirt that hung slightly off her shoulders.

"You don't think it looks weird? I mean it doesn't really stay on." She started pulling at the top of the shirt.

"Baby, it's supposed to do that, here," Ashley stood up and adjusted the shirt. "Take another look and let me know I have another idea for this outfit, be right back." Ashley ran out of the dressing room before Spencer could respond.

"I guess it looks pretty good. This is definitely going to take some getting used to."

"You look great, i mean really." Natalie, the sales associate stood behind her, eyes glazed over similar to Ashley's earlier.

"Um, thanks. Is something wrong? We can leave if there's some famous person that needs this room. I don't mind really." Spencer was panicking.

"OH, no no. I saw Ashley run out of here I was worried something was wrong and thought i'd come see if you needed assistance." Natalie's smile was more fake than her obviously altered chest.

"Um thanks but-"

"Yeah, thanks Nat, but I got it from here." The fury coming from Ashley's eyes didn't compare to the pure hatred dripping from her words. "This is after all MY girlfriend. Don't you have shirts to fold or perfume to spritz all over the store?" Natalie glared at Ashley. Despite the enormous attraction she had towards Ashley, she'd been in this situation one too many times and knew if she started anything further she'd be fired on the spot.

"Sorry about that. She's pretty good at trying to find out a way to get a glimpse of the girls I come in with." Spencer looked away briefly, not wanting to think of other girls in this room with Ashley, having this private fashion show.

"Baby, no one else besides Kyla has been in this room with me." Spencer's face eased as she looked at Ashley with a smirk. "You should've seen when I brought Kyla in, little miss Baltimore went CRAZY in this store. Natalie was here every fifteen minutes trying to figure out what was going on. I gotta say, it was pretty hilarious when Kyla finally spoke up and introduced herself as my sister. Natalie's whole jealous approach immediately turned to that of a scorned servant. Let me tell you, HILARIOUS! Anyway, try this jacket on too." Ashley had found a three-quarter length black jacket for Spencer.

"This looks awesome! I think I'm starting to get used to this." Spencer smiled, leaning over to kiss Ashley before taking everything off again and trying on another outfit.

After a few hours of trying on countless tops and jeans and shorts, and Ashley running around the store after a brilliant style idea, they finally left the store, bags in hand.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked while they put the bags in the back of Ashley's car.

"Um..." Ashley looked around and spotted a bistro down the block. "Lunch time."

During lunch, Spencer sent a text to her dad letting them know what they'd been up to and that they'd probably spend the rest of the day at the beach.

"Hey guys!" Kyla came bounding over to the table. "I came to do some shopping and saw you guys through the window as i passed, hows it going?" Kyla was oblivious to Spencer's family situation and was always the positive one of the group.

"We are escaping Spencer's mom. Long story that we will explain to you later. We're headed to the beach pretty soon if you want to come along." Kyla started to get excited but immediately her face paled and panic took over.

"Um, guys, If you want to avoid Spencer's mom, you might want to ask if there is a back door. She just walked in, and let me tell you, she looks CRAZY!"

Spencer did her best to look towards the door without looking too obvious and Ashley turned her body away from the door, leaning on her head to cover her face.

"Kyla, call the waitress over here and find out if there's a way out."

"Um, Ash. I think you two better just make a run for it and hope for the best. She's making her way over here now, and quite quickly might I add, she just shoved someone back in their seat. "Go, NOW! I'll try to create some kind of diversion."


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer and Ashley made it out, but not without hearing the vicious screams of Paula and the breaking of plates and dishes from the mistake of a waitress getting in her way. They quickly jumped into Ashley's car and drove back to her house.

On the way, Ashley noticed Spencer was being abnormally quiet.

"Hey, you alright? I know it got pretty intense back there." She reached her hand over to the fidgeting ones of Spencer's, pulling one into her lap and lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, it just sucks having a psycho mom who clearly doesn't understand that her actions are far worse than mine." She sighs, laughing lightly.

"Well, at least your dad is cool, I mean we didn't even have to tell him what was going on and he just knew. He's by far the coolest old dude. Aside from my dad of course." She smiles and upon hearing Spencer's laughter, her smile grows into her classic nose crinkling smile. "But please don't tell your dad I called him old."

"Speaking of which, I should probably call him again, see what's going on."

Spencer pulls out her phone as they pull into Ashley's driveway.

"Hey dad, Ash and I went out galavanting around the city but we're back at her house now.- Yeah I'm sure she won't mind.- Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then.- Love you too. Bye." Spencer looked at Ashley who was giving her a strange look. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Spencer starts wiping her hand over her face.

"Galavanting Spence? Really? And also, what won't I mind?"

"First of all, galavanting is a cool word, it sounds mysterious yet fun. Secondly, who said I was talking about you, maybe I was talking about Kyla, or Chelsea. You aren't the only girl that I or my dad knows." She smirks watching Ashley's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "By the way, can I stay here tonight?" Ashley's expression changed to surprise.

"Yeah, why would you even ask that, you know you can stay here anytime you want, you pretty much do!" She laughs as Spencer smacks her in the arm.

"See babe, I him you wouldn't mind." Spencer winks, walking away from Ashley and towards the living room.

"OH now you don't. You can't play me like that and just walk away that easily." Spencer starts running as Ashley leaps towards her chasing her around the living room and kitchen. They eventually find themselves in a stand off on opposite sides of the couch.

"You know babe," Spencer smiles seductively, "after a while you'll realize I get whatever I want and there isn't anything you can do about it." She bites her lip and smiles tilting her head just enough to know it's effecting Ashley's tough demeanor.

"Well, what is it you want again?" Ashley gulps watching Spencer creep her way towards her, now unable to move. Spencer is inches away from her now, trailing her hands up Ashley's arms and wrapping around her neck.

"I want you, now." Spencer leans in and whispers against Ashley's lips, dragging her tongue across Ashley's lips, their eyes locked onto each others. Just as their lips are about to touch Spencer jumps back and starts to run away laughing. Ashley however, was too quick and grabbed Spencer's shirt yanking her back towards her and knocking them both onto the couch. The entire vibe in the room changed in that moment. This wasn't a playful moment anymore.

Spencer and Ashley's lips were pushed together like magnets, biting and pulling on each others lips and moaning at the sensation. Ashley's hands wrapped around Spencer's waist under her shirt as Spencer's left hand tangled in Ashley's hair and her right hand gripped Ashley's shoulder. Ashley shifted her body so they were completely laying on the couch. The shift caused Spencer's leg to slip between Ashley's and she wrapped her legs around Spencer pulling their bodies closer.

"Mmmm Spence. I want you so badly." Spencer pressed her hips hard against Ashley, feeling the heat between them and still not feeling close enough. The throbbing between her legs was almost more than she could handle as she started undoing Ashley's pants slipping her hands between them. Their kisses became more passionate and full of need. Breathing was far from either of their minds, the desires taking over. Ashley had managed to get both her and Spencer's pants and shirts off leaving them both in their bare essentials.

"God, you are so sexy." Spencer growled, pressing herself hard against Ashley.

Ashley dragged her hand down Spencer's stomach then dug her nails into her thighs causing Spencer to moan and bite her lip. Her fingers slid into Spencer's wetness with ease.

"Mmmm, you are so wet. It feels so good." Ashley's fingers were moving deep inside Spencer, curling as she slid in and sliding in and out at a rapid pace. Spencer wrapped her arms tight around Ashley kissing and biting her neck and collar bone which only increased Ashley's movements and turned them both on. Ashley could feel Spencer's walls tightening as her grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Oh god Ash, don't stop, please. I'm so close. Ash, aaaahh." Spencer's body shook as she let the waves of pleasure course through her body. "Holy shit Ashley, I don't know what that was but I'm all for doing it again. That is of course after I take care of you!" She smiles kissing Ashley's neck and dragging her tongue between her breasts over to suck on the hard nipples. She slowly kissed her way down Ashley's stomach, getting slower the closer she got to where Ashley wanted her. Ashley groaned at the obvious teasing.

"Please Spencer, I'm dying. I need to feel you." Spencer laughed knowing she couldn't so this to her anymore. Her tongue slipped between the wet folds and flicked against Ashley's clit. Ashley's hands gripped Spencer's hair. Spencer moved her mouth around, dragging her tongue up and down tasting Ashley. She began her rapid assault on Ashley's clit again, feeling Ashley's body arch into her and begin rocking. She slipped two fingers into Ashley as she moved her mouth back and forth. This quickly sent Ashley over the edge, rocking and screaming while Spencer lapped up the juices.

"God Spencer, you're amazing. You surprise me every time." Spencer slides up Ashley's body, laying her head on her chest and feeling Ashley's still rapid heart beat against her ears. "you really must be some kind of prodigy, I've never felt this worn out after one round." Ashley laughs, kissing Spencer's head wrapping her arms tighter.

"I must say, it's been one hell of a day. And it's barely even dinner time." Spencer smiles.

"GUYS, ARE YOU HERE?" Kyla comes running into the house while Spencer and Ashley quickly grab their pants. They could care less about shirts. "Oh, shit. My bad. Um, just tell me when you're decent."

"We're decent Kyla, Sorry about that." Spencer's voice is dripping with shame and embarrassment. Kyla turns around, slightly blushing at what she'd walked in on.

"Holy shit Kyla, what the hell happened to you?" Ashley jumped over the couch to her sister. Kyla had a bruise the size of a fist on her arm and a large scratch across her right cheek.

"No offense Spencer, but your mom is a BEAST!" The three of them start laughing at the image of a giant Paula.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in that Kyla."

"Ah don't even worry about it, at least not Ashley can't say she's the only badass in the family." Kyla punches Ashley in the arm.

"Well, I will say it's about damn time you showed your true Davies colors. I was starting to worry there was another, less cool, Raife Davies musician that your mom slept with. So, what happened?" The girls took a seat in the living room.

"Well, I did my best to get in her way and stop her. She took one look at me and shoved me into one of the higher tables, then as I got back up I got the back end of her swinging at one of the waiters, hence the bruise here. It was pretty crazy in that place. I don't know how but she managed to escape before the cops showed up." Ashley snorts at Kyla's last comment.

"Oh I know exactly how she escaped, the cops around here aren't good for shit when you actually need them but I'll be dammed if they aren't there when you're out having a good time and they try to write you a ticket for public drunkenness." Ashley's face turned a dark shade of red and Spencer could swear she saw a trail of smoke seep out of Ashley's ears.

"Regardless, I'm kind of scared now what my mom will do. She used to be all about looking good in the public eye. I hang out with one girl out here and she completely flips her lid. I wonder if my dad knows about this yet." Spencer walks into the kitchen and calls her dad.

"You alright Kyla? That scratch on your face looks pretty bad." Kyla nods, wincing as she feels the length of the scratch. "Thanks again though, I have a feeling I'd be dead or behind bars right now if you hadn't helped us out."

"Eh, no big deal, that's what sisters are for right? Helping them in sticky situations. Speaking of sticky situations, " Kyla wiggles her eyebrows and nods her head towards Spencer. "Eh? Eh?"

"You know, just when I thought I was starting to like you Ky, you just HAD to open your mouth." Kyla starts to say something about Spencer's mouth but is tackled by Ashley. "DON'T even think about it! I don't need you knowing anything about our private moments." Kyla laughs about to say something else. "Dammit! Alright, I'm not even talking anymore this isn't helping matters at all. I'm going to check on Spencer." Ashley walks into the kitchen leaving Kyla laughing hysterically on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what'd your dad say?" Ashley kissed Spencer's shoulders, her arms wrapped around from behind.

"Well, she's not home but I guess the Hospital called looking for her so she's probably there."

"Geez, I feel bad for the patients she has to see today. She'll probably make them more injured. That scratch on Kyla's face seems like only the start of the wrath of Paula." Spencer leaned against the counter.

"My dad said if we want to press charges or get a restraining order he knows some people. Ugh, this just feels so wrong! I shouldn't have to do this with my own mother."

"Shhhh baby, it'll be okay, we will figure this out. Until then, let's get some food I'm sure Kyla is starving and I know I worked up an appetite earlier" Ashley winked.

"Um, would you mind just watching a movie first, I just want to lay with you and maybe I'll fall asleep and this will all just be one really messed up dream." Ashley nodded and walked with Spencer back to the living room where Kyla was flipping through channels.

"Hey Kyla, think we could take over the couch, you can still stay in here and watch a movie with us. You should really also put some ice on the bruise and clean up that scratch." Ashley smiles at Spencer's concern for her sister and also the nice approach. Ashley would've just shoved her off the couch.

"Yeah I'm just going to go lay down in my room, I'm starting to get a headache. You guys have fun. Wake me up after your movie I don't want to sleep all day."

"Hey, while you're sleeping, decide what you want to eat later, I'll order something, or maybe see if I can bribe Mr. C to come cook for us." Kyla nodded as she left.

Ashley walked up to the dvd rack, closed her eyes and grabbed a movie. She curled up with Spencer on the couch and both girls passed out before the opening credits finished waking up two hours later by the blaring sound of the DVD menu.

"Ugh, that is so loud. What did I put in?" Ashley turned to her side grabbing the remote. "From Justin to Kelly? Really? Dammit Kyla." She shut off the TV and turned back to wrap her arms around Spencer.

"Mmmm, sure feels like it was a bad dream when I'm in your arms. Nothing matters here. We should probably get up, and make sure Kyla is up too. If you really want my dad to make us dinner I can give him a call." Spencer smiled, kissing Ashley and making an attempt to get up.

"No, I don't wanna get up. She could use more beauty sleep anyway." Spencer smacked Ashley's stomach knowing her grip would loosen enough that she could squirm her way out.

"First of all, ouch. Secondly, that wasn't fair now it's all cold here without you." She whined, trying to pout.

"Oh you poor baby. Get up, I'll go get Kyla and we can all figure out what to eat."

Spencer ran upstairs to Kyla's room. From the door Spencer could hear what sounded like whimpering, as she slowly opened the door, she noticed Kyla was still sleeping, but her eyes kept wincing and her body would periodically twitch. She walked over to Kyla's bed and sat down. As she placed a hand on her shoulder Kyla's eyes shot open and she was breathing rapidly.

"Oh god Spence, you scared the crap out of me."

"Well, you were whimpering and twitching, are you okay? How are the battle marks?"

"Decent I guess, I'll need more ice of course. But man, I had this dream that your mom hunted me down at school and shoved me into the lockers and threw me against the tables in the quad. I will say I got a pretty nice swing at her too, which is when i realize it was really a dream." Spencer laughed and nodded, trying to imagine what that sight would really look like. "Is Ash up? I know how much she just loooooves waking up from naps."

Laughing even harder, Spencer informed her she'd told Ashley to get up but figured she'd probably fell back asleep as soon as Spencer came upstairs but that she decided they could all decide what to do for dinner.

Kyla and Spencer came downstairs, seeing Ashley sleeping on the couch and then

""


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyla and Spencer came downstairs, seeing Ashley sleeping on the couch and then**

**"AAAHHH!"**

"Geez, calm down it's just me." Kyla jumped into the arms of the man standing in the doorway.

"Aiden! What are you doing here? When did you get home?"

"Um, I missed my favorite girls, and I got home earlier today but Dad needed me to help him finish up staining the deck, so. What happened to you? Are you okay?" He set Kyla down and inspected her face. She waved him off when she saw the deep concern on his face.

"I'm fine, just a run in with Paula Carlin." Aiden looked between the two girls confused. "You leave for basketball came for the whole summer, what do you expect?" The three friends turned when they heard grumbling coming from the couch.

"Dammit Kyla, learn how to talk quieter, some people are still trying to catch up on sleep." Ashley still hadn't turned to see the reunion.

"Well, I guess sleep is more important than seeing your best friend huh?" As soon as Aiden spoke Ashley flipped over the back of the couch and leapt into his arms much like Kyla did. "Ash, I need to breathe." Ashley squeezed him tighter before letting go and landing on her feet.

"Finally you get back, this girl over here has been bugging me about when you're supposed to be home or if I've heard from you." Kyla shot Ashley a look then stared at her feet.

"I missed you too." Aiden spoke softly, staring at Kyla who was still concentrated on her feet.

"Gag me, come on Spence let's find something to eat." She grabbed Spencer's hand and started walking towards the kitchen. "Aids, we're ordering food, probably pizza if you want to stay we can watch a movie or play some kind of game afterwards. But for now I'll let you two... well I'm not going to finish that for the sake of my appetite." Spencer laughed, pulling Ashley down the hallway.

"Ugh, sometimes they can just be so... gross and cutesy." Spencer pushed Ashley against the nearest wall, kissing her neck up to her ear.

"What are we then?" She whispered, sending shivers through Ashley.

"Damn freaking sexy." Ashley pulled Spencer against her, their lips fusing roughly and their hands roaming and pulling at the clothing.

"If by damn sexy you mean really disgusting and inappropriate, then yes." Kyla yelled from down the hall. "We can hear you from here."

"Bite me baby sis. You're just jealous you can't get someone as hot as Spencer. No offense Aiden."

"Hey, it's all good, I agree. But in all seriousness, you mentioned food and now I'm hungry, let's get this going." Kyla and Aiden entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter. "I vote we get Hawaiian pizza or barbeque chicken."

"Mmmm they both sound good." Spencer closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Well, with a reaction like that, I guess we'll get both." Ashley grabbed the phone, making sure to brush past Spencer on the way.

"It's good to have you back Aiden. This summer has been insane without you, there's a lot we need to catch you up on." Spencer walked over to hug Aiden and kept her arms around him, enjoying the comfort she'd forgotten after three months.

"You okay Spence?" Aiden asked, noticing the extended hug, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I just missed you being around. With my mom on the warpath, it's been really hard."

When the pizza came, they were seated in the living room filling Aiden in on everything he'd missed.

"Holy shit. I'm glad you guys are alright. I'm glad I came here tonight, I'm not leaving you guys alone until we're sure she's not a threat anymore."

"Don't worry, my dad's got his eyes peeled too. We're kind of all on the look out."

The friends finished their pizza, overly stuffed and satisfied.

"So, what now? Games? Movies? A Party?" Aiden bounced in his seat.

"Calm down crazy. I think after the day we've had we should lay low for a bit, wouldn't want to attract any extra attention to this house. Paula may sneak in easier with a crowd. I do think we need an end of summer party though, somewhere with real security. For now, let's have a movie marathon and do shots for each movie, first one to pass out loses and everyone else can do whatever they want." The group agreed and Ashley picked out the first movie, Donnie Darko.

"How do you drink to this movie? Every time something gets trippy? We'd be drunk within thirty minutes!" Kyla exclaimed seeing the movie begin.

"No, here's the rules." Ashley paused and stood in front of the tv. "Anytime the camera speeds up the film's actions, Anyone says Darko, Grandma death or Frank is seen or mentioned, Time travel is referenced and the Therapist is shown or mentioned." Everyone filled up three shot glasses to be prepared.

By the end of the movie they'd downed more shots than they expected and were all slurring their words. Ashley had crawled behind Spencer on the floor and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Spencer's back to her chest. Kyla had laid her head against Aiden's chest and both were falling asleep.

"Weak punks." Ashley noticed the sleepy couple over her shoulder. "WAKE UP!" She screamed in their faces, startling them. "We should go for a run around the house. I'm already sick of this game and I'm getting my second wind, come on lazy bones." She pulled Spencer up and together they shoved the other couple off the couch. They all threw on some shoes and headed towards the front door. As Aiden opened it, a hand came down hard against his head, causing him to stumble backwards.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude what the hell!" Aiden screamed.

"Shit, I'm sorry." The intruder quickly pushed the rest back into the house, slamming the door and locking it with ease, switching the lights off.

"Glen what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down and turn all the lights off, hurry up. I came here to warn you. Mom's on the rampage. Spence, you're room is completely torn apart from top to bottom. She didn't know I was home, I'd been sitting up on the roof outside my window."

"Smoking?" Spencer eyed suspiciously.

"Look, it's a hard habit to break alright. I wouldn't be your cool older brother with out it. It keeps me from turning into mom." Spencer merely shook her head. "Not the point. Once I heard her tearing up your room I snuck out and ran over here, I didn't risk taking my car but I heard hers start up not long after I'd crossed through the neighbor's yard. It's a good thing I learned early on how to hop a fence or two."

The other four were in shock listening to Glen's story, scrambling to make it seem like no one was home. The only light left on was one they had on a timer for security purposes when they weren't home. The group decided hanging out in the large guest bedroom upstairs might be the best option. They'd considered the obvious "don't go upstairs" from horror movies but the guest room had a private closed staircase to the garage that was covered by bookshelves and a cabinet, respectively. One of the windows over looked the front door, so when they heard banging moments after entering, Aiden slowly walked over and nodded when he saw a disheveled blonde woman beating her fist furiously against the solid wooden door.

"Dammit Spencer I know you're in there, I'm not stupid. Once I get my hands on that whore you'll see what a mistake you're making. I'll show you that she's just another product of the devil. You'll see. I don't know what you're father was thinking, allowing such disgusting people into our lives. He'll be sorry too." The muffled screams from below were making Spencer sick to her stomach. She sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands trying to steady her breathing and her heart. It's one thing to attack her, but to call Ashley a whore and say such awful things about her father. That was different.

"You better get your little ass out here. I'll break down the damn door if I have to. Don't forget I'm a doctor, so anything I break I can easily fix, and I'll break every bone in my body if I have to so long as you are out of this sapphic lesbian fantasy land you seem to think you're living in. This is real life sweetie, no one in their right mind would truly allow this disgusting behavior. You don't mean anything to her, I hope you know that. She's just a rebellious little whore with mommy daddy issues. Especially now that she found out her father was a cheater and that bastard sister of hers. It's a house full of sin Spencer and I won't allow you to become another victim. She's just using you because I brought you up right and she just wants to ruin you for her own enjoyment. You're just too damn nice and naive to see it. You're still young, you'll see what a cheap lying little bitch she really is." Ashley was fuming, but kept control of her anger while she rubbed Spencer's back trying to help her relax.

"Glen, call dad. Tell him what's going on. We have to get out of here, if she gets in we'll all be dead. We need to get her away from here though, I don't want her destroying Ashley's house."

"Baby, it's okay. Let her destroy it. As long as you're safe I don't care what happens." Ashley kissed her cheek, her hand running down Spencer's face wiping the tears that were still falling.

"We need a distraction, something to lure her away." Spencer sat up, brows furrowed trying to think of a quick plan.

"I've got this Spence, don't worry. As gross as this is going to make me feel I think you're mom might be easily distracted by the old Dennison charm. Let me handle this." He kissed Kyla and took the back stairs towards the garage, telling them to wait a few minutes before coming down as well and he'll signal them when they can make a break for it.

"Hey Mrs. C. Is everything okay?" Aiden walked up behind her, faux worried spread across his face. "Did something happen to Mr. C? Spencer? Glen?" He stepped forward carefully rubbing Paula's back, trying to fight off the fear of being decked and the nausea in his stomach.

"Oh Aiden. Have you seen Spencer, she wasn't home for dinner and I'm just really worried about her." Aiden turned his head rolling his eyes at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh, she and Kyla went out the mall earlier today. Something about needing new shoes and then a new purse to match the shoes. I certainly didn't want to go so Kyla asked Spencer. She must've forgotten to tell you. I think they were going to get food at Salgo, that new restaurant down the block from the mall. Something about strawberries and arugula. I don't know. Seemed girly. I thought they'd be back by now but I guess not." Aiden threw on his best disappointed face looking down sadly at his shoes.

"Oh sweetie, you know how girls are, gab gab gab. I'm sure they just got caught up in conversation." Paula wrapped her arms around Aiden. That was the signal. Glen sprinted out down the yard followed closely by the girls. Aiden gave Spencer the thumbs up letting her know he'd meet up with them later as he watched them run out of sight and into the neighboring yards.

"Thanks Mrs. C. I think I'll just head home, I'm sure Kyla will text me whenever they get back. It doesn't look like they're home anyway."

"Well, there's a light on, maybe Ashley's home." Paula sneered at the name, her eyes darkening which began to scare Aiden even more.

"Oh, no. I know she's not home. Her friend bar tends over at Grey tonight and Ash likes to get bar tending lessons from her. They have some kind of mother daughter bond from all the times Ashley spent there when her dad would cancel their plans last minute." Paula nodded. Aiden could see the wheels turning in her head. Salgo and Grey were on different sides of town. She'd have to choose.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll head home then. Maybe the girls are there instead. As always, a pleasure seeing you Aiden. Feel free to come over anytime." Paula winked as she walked back to her car. Aiden stood there for a moment watching to see if he could casually watch which direction she took. As he expected she was going after Ashley.

"Yo, she took the bait. She just turned to head towards Grey. Are the girls alright?"

"Yeah man, we're cool, just made it back to my car. I'll meet you at Sean's loft." Sean was out of town interning with Spike Lee for another month but he'd kept his loft paid for and told the group if they ever needed a place to hang out, as long as they kept it clean, they were more than welcome. Arthur knew of this but Paula didn't. After Clay's death Sean didn't come around as often but always seemed to run into Arthur time and time again. He'd told him of his internship and the loft situation, knowing if Glen or Spencer ever didn't come home they'd probably be at the loft so Arthur wouldn't worry.

Glen decided to call his mom to try and cover his tracks.

"Hey mom, Aiden just called saying one of guys from the basketball team just called him about a poker game they're having so I'm going to head over there and probably just crash at his place. Yes mother, if I hear from Spencer I'll let you know. Love you too." Glen rolled his eyes laughing at how gullible his mother was.

"Geez, talk about naive, like she really thinks I'm going to tell her anything! Brotherly love is way more important." Glen said, nudging Spencer.

"Brotherly?"

"Well yeah, you like chicks, you're kind of one of the guys now. If you didn't have Ashley, we could go cruising for hotties together. Be my wingman." He smiled broadly at his seemingly logical response.

"Isn't Aiden your wingman?" Ashley asked as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Well, he was. You two took both of my wingmen. There aren't anymore of you sisters around right? I really can't handle having to fly solo at the bars and clubs anymore."

"Aww, does my big brother have no game? That's cute." Spencer reached over to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair.

"Whatever, I could totally get more chicks than you." He puffed up his chest and pulled at his shirt, smoothing it across his chest.

"Um, pretty sure I already proved you wrong by getting Ashley. If I do recall you're thinking was '_I'm hot, she's hot, it'd be hot'_ clearly you have differing ideas of what '_Hot'_ is." Ashley and Kyla started cracking up, watching Glen visibly deflate at his sister's words, mumbling a whatever as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, I bet it's been a while huh? Sorry. I'm trying to get back on some kind of schedule (if I ever had one) I've recently become more inspired to write, so I'm going to try very hard to keep that going. Let me know what you think, please. No matter what it is you have to say. Thanks :)**

The rest of the night remained calm as the group watched movies and fell asleep sprawled across the floor and couch.  
Ashley woke the next morning to loud incessant buzzing. She leaned over Spencer who was wrapped around her and smacked Kyla's head.

"What the-?" Kyla rubbed her head.

"Ky, make the buzzing stop." Ashley mumbled, groaning when the buzzing seemed to resonate louder through the house.

"I think Spencer's and my phones are going off." Kyla felt around for her phone while Ashley tried waking Spencer.

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah we're all together."

"Hey Dad. Yeah we are. Wait what?"

"Oh my god." Both girls spoke at the same time, eyes wide, their breaths quickening.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Ashley whispered.

"Um, I'll call you back dad." Spencer closed her phone and looked at Kyla who was staring at her phone.

"Kyla." She didn't move. Ashley looked between her girlfriend and sister, waiting for someone to speak. She took a deep breath to yell at them when Kyla snapped her head towards them and began sobbing. Spencer pulled her between them, hugging her tightly and looking at Ashley to do the same.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Why is my sister crying and why did you both just look like you were about to throw up?"

"Ai-Ai- It's- He's." Kyla cried harder. Ashley looked at Spencer now for an answer.

"Baby, Aiden is in the hospital." She whispered. "He was taken there last night after being hit by a car. My dad thinks it was my mom's, she came home last night talking about having hit a deer but he didn't believe her for a second."

Ashley immediately wrapped her arms around her sister, rubbing her back.

"We should go there." Ashley said. "We need to be there." Ashley started to panic, her best friend was in the hospital and it was partially her fault.

"Ashley. My mom is working today. We really can't go there without getting in deeper issues." Spencer tried explaining.

"SPENCER! My BEST friend is in the hospital because of your crazy ass mother and you expect me to just SIT HERE?" Ashley stood up, pacing the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" Glen sat up rubbing his eyes, having been accidently kicked by Ashley.

"Your stupid fucking mother ran her car into Aiden and now he's laid up in the hospital and SHE won't let us go see him." She points at Spencer, glaring.

"Hey, back off! You're right Paula is a bit unhinged but don't get on my sister about this!" Glen stood in Ashley's face.

"Both of you just stop!" Kyla yelled, startling everyone in the room. "Look, Ashley and Spencer, you two stay here. I'm not about to get put anyone else in the same situation as Aiden. I just can't. Glen, you're coming with me and we are going to see Aiden and make up some story on the way in case we see your mom." Ashley was about to object but Kyla kept talking. "I will call you when we get there and let you know what's going on. Right now I just need to check on my boyfriend." Kyla dragged Glen towards the door, slipping their shoes on as best they could while still walking.

"Ash." Spencer stood to take Ashley's hand.

"How could this happen? What the fuck is going on? Why hasn't anyone put her behind bars? This is so stupid!" Ashley's face was bright red as she stood, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Breathe babe. Let me call my dad back and see what he's doing about this. Maybe he's already called the cops. Just sit for a second and we will figure this out."

"I'm going to make coffee. Call him and just... let me know what's going on afterwards." Ashley stayed looking forward, not acknowledging Spencer comforting squeeze on her hand or the sad sigh when she walked away.

* * *

"Hey dad. Kyla and Glen are on their way to the hospital. Ashley and I are still at our spot." Spencer remained vague just in case. "What happened?"

Arthur told his daughter about Paula coming home looking frantically for Spencer again. How she'd asked where Glen was and Arthur told her exactly what Glen had, thanks to Glen's text he'd received minutes before Paula came home. He said she'd suddenly stopped looking in the middle of the living room and ran back outside. He heard the squealing of tires and fifteen minutes later saw her car whip back into her drive way with a dent in the front. When he'd asked why she'd been back so quick and why the car looked damaged Paula simply looked at her husband and calmly told him she was called into work and hit a deer when she'd tried turning around.

"Did she forget that we live in L.A. and there really aren't any deer like there was in Ohio?" Spencer shook her head. "Yeah, well I'm glad you called. Can we call the cops or anything? Yeah, I guess you're right. So what should we do? How long do we need to do that, I don't know how much longer I can keep her here." Spencer eyed Ashley in the kitchen, trying to keep her voice down. "Yeah, okay. This just sucks. Let me know when you get that settled, you know where we'll be. Love you dad. Bye." Spencer stood still for a second, absorbing all of the information she'd just been given.

"So, what's going on?" Ashley walked back into the living room, handing Spencer a glass of juice. "I'm not in the mood for a run around though Spence so just spill." Ashley's annoyance almost deterred Spencer but she knew better and began to tell her about Paula's insanity at home. "We don't have deer here."

"I know. That was my dad's biggest clue that she's completely lost her mind." Spencer laughed, shaking her head. "He um... He said we should stay in here all day." She watched Ashley's eyes shut and her jaw clench. "He's going to talk to some social worker friends of his, see if they can help get my mom locked up but he said it isn't going to be easy." Spencer's hands fidgeted in her lap, dreading Ashley's response to being cooped up for an unknown amount of time.

"How long?"

"I don't know. He said it could take a while."

"How. Long. Spencer?" Ashley looked right into Spencer's eyes.

"Ash, I really don't know, it depends how well they can get my mom to slip up. It would be a while but my dad is working something out so we aren't stuck here. I swear babe he's doing what he can." Spencer stepped towards Ashley who instantly stepped back.

"Don't. I really can't believe this is happening. I'm stuck in this fricken loft while my best friend who is practically like a brother to me is laid up in a hospital bed. Not to mention my girlfriend's mom is on a psycho rampage and who knows, maybe she'll find this place too and no one will be safe! This is so messed up!"

"I'm sorry." Spencer fell back onto the couch, head in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry you are in this mess, I'm sorry you can't see Aiden, I'm sorry my mom is a lunatic and I'm sorry you have to be stuck here with me. I'm so sorry." Spencer tried to bite back her tears but only managed to choke on them and cry harder. Ashley never moved. She watched as Spencer broke down in front of her, apologizing over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to be more frequent with my updates. I hope I'm doing a decent enough job :) Let me know what ya'll think so far.**

* * *

"So..." Kyla hadn't spoken since they left the loft. They were minutes from the hospital and still hadn't thought about what to say if they ran into Paula.

"You were out getting breakfast and were supposed to meet up with Aiden to head to the gym. We ran into each other at the coffee shop and that's when I got the call. I was a mess and you didn't want me driving so you said you would bring me since he's also your friend." Glen was shocked by Kyla's well thought out plan. During the whole car ride she was just staring blankly out the window, rapidly tapping her foot.

"And what about Spencer and Ashley?" He knows that will be the only thought on his mother's mind.

"They're at the house. Spencer and I came home late from shopping and Ashley was home when we got there. I woke up before them and said I'd go out and get breakfast for everyone while they got ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know Glen, who cares! It's good enough and if she's really going to be a bitch and ask more questions we'll improvise." Kyla's nerves were sky rocketing between worrying about Aiden and the probable chance of seeing Paula. "Now are you ready? Can you remember all of this?"

"Uh, sure. I'll just let you do all the talking. I can play the dumb bystander pretty well." With a final nod Kyla and Glen walked into the hospital and were directed to Aiden's room. Luckily for them they had yet to spot Paula when they'd reached his room.

"You go ahead, I'll wait out here until you're ready to add more company." Kyla smiled at Glen's generosity and gave him a quick hug. "Just don't tell anyone I've gone soft." He smiled, rubbing her back before opening the door for her.

Kyla walked in, expecting to see a road rashed, bandaged version of her boyfriend, but for some reason, it mostly looked like he was just sleeping, aside from a tube coming out of his hand that was hooked to an IV. When she got closer though, she saw the cast on his left leg and a brace on his right arm.

"God baby what happened?" Tears filled her eyes as she brushed his hair back off his forehead. "I feel so weird thinking you still look so cute even in this condition." She laughed to herself. "I am so sorry Aiden. I should've waited for you, maybe we would've taken a different route, or I would've seen the car coming or something I don't know." She leaned in, kissing his lips and forehead softly. "I'm going to call Ashley, but Glen will be here." Kyla kissed him one last time and walked out.

"Well? What's the damage?" Glen hopped up from his spot on the floor.

"It seems like he broke his leg and did something to his wrist, but other than that he's fine. He must be sleeping pretty hard because he didn't wake up when I was in there, but he's not hooked up to any other machines so I'm assuming he isn't unconscious. I'll find someone and ask but I need to call Ashley first. You go in." Glen slipped past her through the doorway.

"Hey Ash, we made it without any run-ins so far. He seems fine, not as busted as I expected. Probably a broken leg and something with his wrist but he's not really hooked up to any other machines so I'm guessing that's a good thing. -No he wasn't awake when I got there, but you and I both know he's a heavy sleeper. Yeah I'll let you know." Kyla could hear the pain in her sister's voice, she ached for her knowing there wasn't much else she could do. "Every thing is going to be okay, I promise we will figure this out. I'm going to go find a doctor and see what is really going on, then Glen and I are going to try to get out of here before we get trapped. I'll call you later. Love ya."

Glen saw the state his friend was in and couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez bro, you're like indestructible! You get shot and survive, you get hit on your bike and there's barely a scratch and now you get swiped by my psycho mom and only have this? This Dennison bloodline must have something in it. I was at LEAST hoping for something to screw up that pretty boy face of yours so I'd be the good looking one for a while, but I guess I'm not that lucky." Glen truly felt bad for his friend, but feelings other than "comical" and "self-proclaimed badass" weren't really his forte.

"Glen, we gotta go! I hear your mom coming from down the hall." Kyla whispered as loudly as she could. Glen hurried out of the room and pulled Kyla behind her not paying attention and running right into someone.

"Oh, hey! Glen right? You're Paula's son." Glen nodded, confused how some guy he's never met knows who he is. "I'm Ben. I knew your mom in medical school. She showed me pictures of you kids. You're quite grown up. Are you here to see your mom?" Ben's smile was beginning to freak Glen out, it looked fake as if he was hiding something.

"Um, no. We actually were just on our way out. Kind of in a hurry actually." Glen tried side stepping the guy.

"Glen?" He froze momentarily, eyeing Kyla who was trying to remain calm, her face reddening significantly. He and Kyla slowly turned to face Paula.

"Hey mom!" Glen smiled trying to seem as casual as possible.

"I heard about Aiden. I hope he's okay. I see you met Ben!" Paula's eyes sparkled as she smiled at her colleague.

"Um, yeah. We were just heading out though." Glen noticed the interaction between his mother and Ben. Suddenly he needed to get out of the awkward situation. "Come on Kyla."

"Wait! Why are you here with Kyla? Kyla I thought you were with Aiden?" Paula glared at Kyla.

"She is mom. We ran into each other earlier and Aiden's parents called to tell her what happened. I didn't want another one of my friends laid up in the hospital so I drove her here." Kyla was shocked by his calm demeanor and ability to recite their plan, but even more that he'd considered her a friend.

"Well where's Ashley, I assumed she'd be here too. What with their-" she paused and swallowed her disgust. "History." Kyla took this opportunity to step in.

"She's at home with Spencer, they are supposed to meet up with me later. I woke up early and wanted to get them breakfast, which was my plan until my phone rang, and I ended up here." Paula looked at her son who stood his ground, looking defiantly back in response.

_Doctor Carlin to the nurses station, Doctor Carlin to the nurses station_.

Paula looked between the two teenagers for a moment.

"Well, it was good seeing you again Kyla. I hope Aiden recovers soon. Glen I will see you at home for dinner correct?" She challenged.

"Yeah mom. See you later." Glen and Kyla pushed past the two doctors practically jogging for the elevators. 

* * *

Spencer watched as Ashley talked to Kyla. After the outburst they sat and watched TV, neither of them speaking to each other. Spencer was afraid of upsetting Ashley any more than she was and Ashley just didn't want to talk. Now, Ashley was up pacing the floor while she listened to Kyla.

"Well was he awake when you got there?" Spencer watched as Ashley's face switched from worried to a light smile and immediately into deep sadness. "Will you please let me know when you find something out?" Ashley wiped a few tears from her eye. "Yeah okay, just be careful. Love ya." Ashley set her phone down on a near by table, standing up and for the first time in what felt like forever, turned her attention to Spencer.

Before Ashley's mouth even opened Spencer was in front of her, her arms extended out. She didn't want to push herself onto Ashley, for fear that she may have been wrong in her assumption that she needed her, but when Ashley's arms wrapped tightly around her everything broke. The two girls stood there, eyes dripping with tears, apologizes spilling from their mouths. Ashley's hands gripped Spencer's shirt while Spencer rubbed her back and ran her hand through the brunette's curls.

"I'm so sorry Spence. I just can't deal with this. I didn't know what to do." Ashley pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against Spencer's.

"It's okay sweetie. I know it's hard to not be there right now, but he wouldn't want either of us risking our own lives to check on him. This is Aiden, he's tough." Spencer did her best to reassure her girlfriend. "I will find out when my mom isn't working and we will figure out a way to sneak in, alright?" She saw a small smile appear and felt Ashley nod.

"Okay. Thank you for not leaving me. I understand if you're mad at me though."

"I could never leave you. I am mad though, you hurt me by lashing out at me and then not seeming to care at all for the past hour or so." Spencer had to be honest, sugar coating it wouldn't do any good despite the situation. She felt Ashley pull away and held on tighter. "But I love you and I get it. I'm not letting you go that easy, although I'm also not letting you off the hook so easy either." Ashley smirked, looking into Spencer's eyes.

"I love you too." Ashley leaned in to kiss Spencer but only kissed air. Spencer had leaned to the side.

"I told you, you aren't off the hook. Which means no kisses until you make up for hurting me." Spencer smiled, walking back towards her spot on the couch.

_This is going to be a long night!_ Ashley thought, following her girlfriend and taking a seat next to her but leaving a little space between them.

"Can I at least hold your hand?" Spencer slid her fingers down Ashley's arm and into her hand in response.

"Can I lay in your arms?" Ashley knew she might be pushing it, but she was Ashley Davies and she always just went metaphorical balls to the wall.

"If you play your cards right." Spencer winked, gently squeezing her hand. "But they better be pretty damn good cards." Ashley groaned, this really was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Super short but hopefully still good. I realized I had half of this written for the longest time and hadn't updated in a while, please forgive me. :)**

* * *

Ashley did everything she could think of to get 100% back on Spencer's good side. She brought her drinks, made her a specialty bowl of ice cream; vanilla with chocolate syrup, mixed together to create an almost soupy consistency, lots of sprinkles and three cherries. She rubbed Spencer's feet and tried to work her hands up towards her thighs but was swatted away as soon as she got past Spencer's knees.

"Come on babe!" Ashley whined. "This is killing me!" Spencer just smirked, shaking her head.

"While I do appreciate everything you've been doing for me, it's not what is going to get you off the hook. Think about it though babe, you'll figure it out. You're a smart girl." Spencer winked, her foot nudging Ashley's thigh it was resting on.

Ashley sat in silence, contemplating her options. Trying to figure out what Spencer could want from her. She looked at Spencer, hoping for some kind of sign but got nothing. Spencer's focus was on the television, some show about singers that Ashley couldn't find an interest in no matter how many times she tried. That same show, however, gave her the idea she needed, and hoped would be the key to getting Spencer to cave.

Ashley reached over, grabbing Spencer's hand in hers, her thumb stroking over the soft skin.

_You're so delicious_

_you're so soft_

_sweet on the tip of my tongue_

_you taste like sunlight_

_and strawberry bubble gum_

_you bite my lip_

_you spike my blood_

_you make my heart beat faster_

Ashley pulled Spencer into her lap, surprised to find no resistance.

_own me, you own_

_you rattle my bones_

_you turn me over and over_

_'till I can't control myself_

_make me a liar_

_one big disaster_

_you make my heart beat faster._

Spencer's lips crashed against Ashley's, pinning her body against the couch. Her hands wrapping around Ashley's neck digging her nails into her scalp.

"Mmmm. Damn baby." Ashley moaned, her hands gripping the back of Spencer's shirt. "Does this mean I'm off the hook?" Instead of answering, Spencer leaned back, pulling her shirt off and immediately pulling Ashley's off too.

"Bedroom and you can unhook something else." Spencer hopped off of Ashley, running down the hallway to the bedroom.

Ashley pounced on her as she got into the bedroom. Her lips attaching themselves to Spencer's stomach as she worked her way up, trying to kiss every possible inch she could. When she reached Spencer's bra she looked up, arching her eyebrow when she noticed it was a front clasping bra. She licked her lips, her fingers dragging across the clasp.

"Are you going to toy with it, or unhook it?" Spencer asked, her voice breaking the daze Ashley was in. Immediately her hands went into action. Hands dragged across skin, leaving little red trails behind but neither girl thought anything of it, the feeling too good to matter.

"You are so fucking sexy Spence." Ashley lips sucking lightly on the skin below Spencer's right ear lobe then moving elsewhere on her body.

"Mmmm Ash." She could feel Ashley's teeth graze her skin a little and her body set fire. Ashley knew the spots that would get Spencer worked up the fastest and she wasn't leaving any of them untouched.

Ashley felt Spencer's nails grip her waist hard, pulling their bodies even closer, hips pressed, grinding into the other. Ashley let out a deep moan as their centers brushed but the feeling wasn't nearly what she needed.

"We need these pants off immediately!" Hands yanked at buttons and zippers, pulling the offending denim from their long legs. Legs that neither girl could tear their eyes away from. Spencer, enjoying the toned tan legs of Ashley and Ashley loving the soft pale skin dusted with tiny freckles.

Ashley kissed from Spencer's knee, slowly up her inner thigh. She could feel Spencer start to shake with anticipation of where she was headed. As her trail of kisses inched closer she could smell Spencer's arousal and it only spurred her on even more; the wetness and throbbing between her own legs screaming for attention.

"Come here." Spencer's voice was barely recognizable, thick with arousal that Ashley had never heard. Sure, she'd heard plenty of arousal filled versions of Spencer's normally high pitched voice but this was something else entirely. Spencer reached down and pulled Ashley towards her, their lips colliding, moans echoing throughout the bedroom. Spencer placed her other hand on Ashley's lower back, pushing her down; their legs slipping between each other.

Spencer lifted her hips, pushing her soaking wet center against Ashley's leg.

"Geez babe, you're so wet!" Ashley whispered between their kisses, "I don't think I've ever felt you this wet already. What's gotten into you?"

"Well apparently not you yet since your hands are still holding yourself up." Ashley rolled back onto her knees, gripping Spencer's underwear and yanking them down and off her legs then pulling off her own. "Now get back up here and fuck me." The growl made Ashley's head spin, her breath shaky as she lowered herself down onto Spencer again. She ran her fingers along Spencer's thigh, then dipped two inside, curling them as Spencer's body jolted with pleasure.

"Fucking A Spence." Ashley ground her hips down onto Spencer's leg, she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, her tongue circling and flicking with the same rhythm as her fingers worked against Spencer's clit.

"Oh god..." Spencer gripped the sheet next to her with one hand, the other threaded into Ashley's hair. "Please don't stop baby, _please._" Ashley dipped her fingers inside again, quickening her pace.

Spencer could feel herself getting close and she knew by the speed of Ashley's grinding that she was close too but she didn't want to come like this.

"Wait baby." She breathed, grabbing Ashley's hand and stopping it, much to the scream inside her head that wanted to fall into the ecstasy of an orgasm. "Sit back." Ashley did as she was told, her breathing erratic still, slightly confused as to what Spencer was doing.

Spencer sat up too and scooted closer to Ashley, sliding a leg under one of Ashley's and pulling their bodies as close as possible until their bodies were flush together and they could feel each others heat and wetness sliding against the other.

"I need you like this. Everything together as one piece." Ashley didn't exactly understand why but wasn't about to ask when she felt Spencer grip her back and grind into her. "Fuuuck, yesss baby."

Their movements quickened immediately, the exhilarating feeling of their clits rubbing against the other, their juices mixing together, feeling each other's breaths tickle their skin between kisses. Their arms wrapped around, tight as if they were locked together.

When they came it was together, they fell, crashing into their orgasms with loud screams of pleasure, bone crushing grips to try and get closer as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

They remained silent for a while, just trying to regain consciousness and regulate their breathing.

"I can't even... I don't... I just..." Ashley tried, her voice barely above a whisper. She laughed and shook her head at her incoherent babbling.

"My thoughts exactly." Spencer rolled to her side, snuggling close to Ashley, her head rested on her chest, hearing the still frantic beating of her girlfriend's heart.

"So, I guess I'm off the hook?" Spencer swatted her chest. "Damn baby, if I knew you wanted it rough I could've done that!" She grabbed Spencer's hand when it swung at her again. "I love you Spencer, so much it seems impossible sometimes."

"I love you too Ash. You're everything to me. And yes, you are off the hook even though after that comment you shouldn't be but after an orgasm like I just had, I'd be hurting myself more than you I think." Spencer smirked, leaning up to kiss Ashley's cheek. "Think you can handle another one?"

"Oh hell yes!"

"Shit that was way too close. I thought I was about to have a fucking heart attack back there." Glen sits back in his seat when they pull into the parking garage of Sean's loft.

"Seriously. Nice job though with the lying, I was very impressed."

"Yeah well, you know, years of practice and a huge rush of adrenaline apparently. What do they call that, fight or flight?"

"Wow, impressed again. You aren't as dumb as you seem!" Kyla punches him lightly on the shoulder before getting out of the car.

"Hey wait, we've left Ash and Spencer up there alone all this time, do you really think it's safe to go up there right now? I love girl on girl as much as the next guy but-"

"Not when it's a sibling." They both shudder and get back into the car. "I'll call Ash quick to make sure."

She tries a few times, just in case they didn't hear it or had fallen asleep but after the fourth try they figure they'd be safer just coming back later.

* * *

**This has posted unedited **, **please tell me what you think**


End file.
